O Crime e o Castigo de Pansy
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Depois do fim da guerra, Pansy Parkinson pensa sobre suas atitudes quando Harry Potter a encontra sozinha em uma sala de Hogwarts. SPOILER LIVRO 7. Fic vencedora do II Challenge Harry/Pansy do fórum 6 Vassouras.


Fic que ganhou **Ouro** no **II Challenge Harry/Pansy** do fórum _6 Vassouras_.

**Itens:** Culpa e ausência de amor

_____________________________________________________________________________

**O Crime e o Castigo de Pansy**

**Adriana Swan**

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Why, why are You still here with me****  
****Didn't You see what I've done?**

_Por que, por que Você ainda está aqui comigo?__  
__Você não viu o que eu fiz?_

Harry encontrou Pansy sentada no chão de uma sala vazia, mãos abraçando os joelhos, cabelo desgrenhado cobrindo o rosto e olhos rasos d'água. Sabia que a garota devia ter saído de Hogwarts quando mandaram todos os sonserinos o fazer. Ela quisera entregá-lo a Voldemort, ela quisera se salvar. Mas agora estava ali, sentada no chão sujo de uma sala vazia e forma tão cretina e digna de pena como se fosse lixo.

Só mais uma sonserina desprezível que não valia o veneno que espalhava.

Mas ela ficara. Ficara em Hogwarts mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Harry não precisava conhecê-la bem para saber que ficara por Malfoy, que não dava a mínima para o que aconteci na guerra ou quem morreria nela, contanto que não fosse o ex-namorado.

- Devia ter saído de Hogwarts quando mandaram. – A voz de Harry era fria, mas não cruel. Na verdade havia mais indiferença do que qualquer outro sentimento mais adequado a situação.

Pansy ergueu a cabeça, maquilagem borrada jogando sobre seu rosto sempre perfeito a sombra da insanidade. Barulhos podiam ser ouvidos em algum canto do castelo, onde alguns limpavam a sujeira enquanto outros juntavam os cadáveres. A garota levou um pequeno sobressalto ao ver que quem ousara perturbar a tranqüilidade daquela sala foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que O Eleito. Um orgulho ainda existente trouxe a ela a vontade de limpar o rosto e arrumar o cabelo, não podia se deixar ver naquele estado por um grifinório, principalmente se esse grifinório fosse o Grande Herói Idiota Potter. Ela queria se recompor diante dele.

Mas não o fez.

Na verdade ela nem se moveu, continuou abraçando suas pernas e amaldiçoando o mundo mentalmente como fazia antes dele entrar.

Harry Potter não estava realmente surpreso com a cena. Ele mesmo, depois de tudo que acabara de passar, não queria nada muito além de sentar no chão e deixar a memória vagar por toda sua vida. Se entregar ao desespero não lhe parecia mais algo tão ruim.

Ele sentou no chão ao lado da garota.

A sonserina sentiu certa repulsa da proximidade do moreno. Será que ele não tinha nenhum gatinho preso em uma árvore para salvar? Com tanta gente vivendo momentos muito mais difíceis que os dela, porque diabos fora ao lado dela que ele resolvera sentar? Será que o castelo não era mais grande o suficiente para os dois?

- Não precisa ter vergonha de chorar – ele comentou baixo com suavidade sem olhar para a garota – Não hoje.

A mente perturbada de Pansy teve um surto momentâneo quando entendeu a dureza da realidade: ele sentia pena dela. Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu-mas-vezes-do-que-devia _sentia pena dela, Pansy Parkinson._ Instantaneamente o sangue pareceu ferver nas veias da sonserina, o nó em sua garganta dando lugar a um ódio não compreensivo. Como ele ousava? Ela não precisava da pena dele, ela não precisava _de nada_ dele. Num impulso de surpreende-lo, de feri-lo assim como a pena dele a feria, ela respondeu.

- Eu teria entregado você – ela falou e sua voz embargada denunciava o desejo de triunfo – Eu teria entregado você a Voldemort.

O Eleito nada disse a principio, refletia a afirmação enquanto ela continuava a saborear o que dissera.

- Eu sei que sim – ele respondeu sem emoção, dando de ombros em sinal de indiferença ao fato.

**In my shame I want to run and hide myself**

_Na minha vergonha, eu quero correr e me esconder_

Um pequeno soluço escapou dos lábios de Pansy, lágrimas secas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto e ainda abraçando os as pernas, encostou a testa pálida nos joelhos deixando o cabelo curto e bagunçado ocultarem seu rosto enquanto chorava.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de pena pela sonserina pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala. Chegou a pensar se devia abraçá-la, se devia consolá-la. Chegou a conclusão de que não era de sua conta e que não se importava realmente se ela estava bem ou se morreria de tristeza.

Aliais, achava que a segunda opção até seria um lucro.

Pansy sentiu a mão quente de Harry em seu ombro com surpresa. Será possível que ainda sentia pena dela? Ela teria o entregado, ela era vilã também, não merecia sua pena e não queria isso. Seria tão mais fácil lidar com a situação se ele apontasse o dedo para o rosto dela e dissesse com todas as letras: "você não vale _nada_".

Porque Pansy não valia nada.

Mas não, o Potter tinha que mais uma vez bancar o mocinho da história e por a porra da mão quente em seu ombro como se ela precisasse das migalhas de sua atenção ridícula de herói. Todos os heróis deviam morrer no fim.

- Não precisa chorar por isso, Parkinson – sua voz mais uma vez suou fria, mas dessa vez não era de indiferença, sua mente simplesmente parecia estar em outro lugar. – A Guerra acabou. Não importa mais o que fizemos por ela... muito menos o que apenas tentamos fazer.

A garota tentou controlar o choro num soluço, tentando conter o desespero, ela olhou para Potter. Olhou para o rapaz nos seus olhos cansados e tranqüilos.

E os olhos verdes nunca antes haviam sido belos para ela, mas o foram naquele momento.

**But it's here I see the truth****  
****I don't deserve You**

_Mas é aqui que eu vejo a verdade__  
__Eu não te mereço_

Passaram alguns instantes em silêncio até que ela se um imerso na própria desgraça, assim como cada um lidando com ela a sua maneira.

- Você sabe porque eu fiquei? – ela perguntou despertando-o de seus devaneios e quebrando o silêncio. Ambos continuavam sentados no chão, costas e cabeça encostados na parede e olhando o teto, ainda ouvindo os sons de destroços sendo removidos em locais distantes do castelo. – Porque eu fiquei em Hogwarts quando me mandaram sair?

Harry suspirou. Não importava nenhum pouco a ele o por quê.

- Malfoy – respondeu sem rodeios, ela riu amargurada.

- É... – ela ria forçado, mordeu o lábio antes de prosseguir – O amor faz a gente fazer cada idiotice.

- Não sei, nunca amei – afirmou com honestidade. Ela riu outra vez.

- Jura? – indagou de forma retórica.

- Palavra de honra – ele continuava olhando o teto, demonstrando que aquele assunto não o importava. Mas Pansy precisa continuar, precisa falar com alguém.

- E a Weasley?

- Para mim, o amor é apenas uma palavra muito forte para se usar aos 17 anos – afirmou. Ficaram em silêncio mais alguns instantes.

- Dizem que foi o amor de sua mãe que o salvou – a garota prosseguiu, sem querer deixar o assunto morrer.

- Eu já fui muito amado, Parkinson – ele respondeu, virando o rosto para olhara para ela. Ela retribuiu o olhar. – Mas nunca amei ninguém assim.

- Ah... – a voz dela saiu num sussurro quase inaudível que fez Harry pensar se ela realmente queria que ele a ouvisse – Meu caso foi o contrário: amei muito, mas ninguém me amou em troca.

**But I need You to love me, and I****  
****I won't keep my heart from You this time**

_Mas eu preciso que Você me ame, e eu__  
__Eu não esconderei o meu coração de Você desta vez_

- Posso ser sincero? – ele questionou depois de alguns segundos.

- Seja – ela deu de ombros.

- Pensei que alguém como você não precisasse de amor – pela primeira vez ele demonstrava certa curiosidade na conversa. – Você tem tudo: dinheiro, status, dezenas de garotos a seus pés. Você sabe que é bonita, Parkinson, então porque se preocupar se Malfoy ama ou não você?

- E se fosse você? – ela retrucou – E se a Weasley não o amasse? Se ela te deixasse para trás...

- ...Como eu fiz com ela? – ele a cortou com suavidade. – Eu continuaria sozinho. Achou o quê? Que eu pularia do alto de um penhasco no mar para ter um vislumbre de minha vida com Ginny ou para que Ginny se culpasse eternamente? – ele riu a idéia estúpida – Isso não é amor, Parkinson: _é loucura_.

- Fala isso porque é amado – respondeu emburrada. – Sua mãe morreu te amando mais que a ela mesma.

- E Snape morreu por amá-la mais que a ele mesmo, – ele concordou – e não precisou ser correspondido para isso. Só porque você ama alguém esse alguém não é obrigado a te amar em troca – concluiu tentando ser lógico.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o amor, Potter – ela respondeu zangada.

- Não, - ele discordou dessa vez – você é que não sabe nada sobre ser amada.

**And I'll stop this pretending that I can****  
****Somehow deserve what I already have****  
****I need You to love me**

_E eu vou parar de fingir que eu posso__  
__De alguma forma merecer o que eu já tenho__  
__Eu preciso que Você me ame._

Harry estava tranqüilo, fazia tanto tempo que não pensava em futilidades como em amor adolescente que havia esquecido que isso existia. Tempos de paz.

- A pior coisa que Draco podia me fazer era me deixar e ele o fez – havia mais raiva que mágoa na voz da garota.

- Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte, a pior coisa que podia lhe fazer era ficar a seu lado.

- Acha que ele tentou me proteger? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Não acho que Malfoy seja capaz de um gesto tão nobre – Harry respondeu duvidando da própria resposta, já se surpreendera vezes o suficiente com o rival para saber que ele tinha sentimentos bem imprevisíveis – Só acho que ele tinha problemas maiores para se preocupar.

- Acha que eu fui incompreensiva com ele? Acha que eu não o entendi como devia? – ela perguntou, a culpa mais uma vez tomando conta de seu peito amargurado.

- Eu não acho nada – ele respondeu suspirando – Eu não acho nada sobre como Malfoy se sentia e nem sobre como você se sente. Aliais, a única coisa que acho é que você está de TPM. Esta se sentindo muito culpada pelas falhas do mundo hoje.

- Ou talvez eu seja culpada pelas falhas do mundo – ela falou muito mais para si do que para Harry. Talvez eu não tenha visto quem eram as pessoas que precisavam de ajuda... ou que poderiam me ajudar.

Ela terminou a frase se sentindo miserável mais uma vez por ter tentado entregar Potter ao Lord das Trevas. Por não ter entendido o que Draco passava. Por ter sido estúpida e egoísta em ambos os casos.

E existem remorsos que se levam para o túmulo.

**I, I have wasted so much time****  
****Pushing You away from me****  
****I just never saw how You could cherish me**

_Eu, eu perdi tanto tempo__  
__Afastando Você de mim__  
__Eu apenas nunca vi o quanto Você poderia me amar_

O queixo da garota tremeu, denunciando o desespero que brotava no seu peito. Quando falou, sua voz saiu embargada, um nó em sua garganta e os olhos marejados. Seu peito não era mais suficiente para conter o que sentia. Não mais.

- Potter... – ela sussurrou chorosa como se lhe contasse um segredo – Eu... você é o mocinho Potter. Draco é só uma vítima... mas eu, eu devia ter morrido junto com todos os outros vilões.

- Ah, Parkinson... – ele gemeu a puxando para abraçá-la.

E lá estava Pansy: nos braços de Harry. Os soluços abafados contra o peito do rapaz. Nem todo o calor das mãos quentes de Potter podiam aliviar o gelo na alma da sonserina. Pansy entendera tudo errado. Pansy _fizera_ tudo errado. E agora não passava de mais uma vida deplorável, mais um ser que existia no mundo por nenhuma razão, a não ser talvez atrapalhar a vida dos que a desprezaram.

Atrapalhar a vida de pessoas como Potter, como fizera naquela noite quando tentara entregá-lo ao Lord.

Então porque, Merlin, porque era justamente Potter que a abraçava e consolava naquele momento?

**'Cause You're a God who has all things****  
****And still You want me****  
**_Porque Você é um Deus que tem todas as coisas__  
__E ainda me quer._

- Porque? – ela perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar a voz, continuava com o rosto oculto no peito dele enquanto ele a abraçava com carinho – Porque você está me consolando? Porque você está me dando uma segunda chance?

- Bom... alguém tinha que fazer o trabalho sujo – ele respondeu num tom levemente divertido. – Acho que você ainda tem tempo para tentar de novo.

- Amar? – ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. O verde brilhava intenso.

- Ser amada – respondeu com a voz mais delicada que conseguiu usar.

Pansy não tentou entender. Não fez nenhum esforço. Ainda perdida no verde esmeralda, ainda aconchegada em seus braços, aproximou os próprios lábios dos macios lábios de Potter. Não havia o que perguntar quando seus lábios tocaram os dele.

E ele virou o rosto.

Uma risada sarcástica e dolorosa escapou dos lábios e Pansy. Ela ria e quando falou, seus lábios estavam próximos aos dele e sua voz tão venenosa como sempre fora.

- Ser rejeitada é mais uma desgraça que agora posso acrescentar a minha lista desse desgraçado dia – ela falava mesclando amargura e diversão.

Harry a olhou astuto.

- Rejeitada não – ele comentou e completou, agora com os olhos fixos em algo por trás da garota, em direção a porta da sala. – Apenas guarde seus lábios para quem realmente os quer.

Dessa vez Pansy não hesitou em ter certeza do significado das palavras do rapaz e virou-se de imediato para a porta e viu o que Potter encarava naquele momento.

Draco Malfoy.

Parado na porta, as mãos nos bolos das vestes, rosto sujo e suado, cabelo desgrenhado e imundo. Os olhos cinzas eram tristes e cansados, secos, Malfoy desistira a muito de chorar. Cheio de cicatrizes. Nenhum aparente, é claro, mas elas estavam lá, resultado de dois anos infernais e infelizes.

E lá estava ele parado na porta.

De volta.

Para Pansy.

Harry se desvencilhou do abraço e se ergueu. Nada disse, nada pensou a respeito. Só se ergueu e saiu, sem cumprimentar Malfoy ou se despedir de Parkinson.

Afinal, não era da conta de Harry mesmo.

Draco não parecia irritado ou enciumado. Aliais, nem surpreso parecia. Quando falou sua voz não demonstrava emoção alguma.

- O que houve entre vocês? – falou de onde estava.

- Potter esta... – ela respondeu ainda no chão, voltando a abraçar os joelhos. – Potter esta diferente – falou com simplicidade.

- Todos estamos – Malfoy respondeu dando de ombros.

- Todos estamos – ela concordou pensando que se _ela_ estava diferente, essa mudança ocorreu nos últimos 10 minutos.

**Your love makes me forget what I have been****  
****Your love makes me see who I really am****  
****And Your love makes me forget what I have been****  
**_O teu amor me faz esquecer o que eu tenho sido__  
__O teu amor me faz ver quem eu realmente sou__  
__E o teu amor me faz esquecer o que eu tenho sido_

______________________________________

_**N.A**__.: Essa fic não foi feita para ser uma song. Havia começado com a idéia de "hey, pq vc ta aqui? Vc num viu o que eu fiz não?" e acabei seguindo a música, o que foi algo ligeiramente arriscado, já que a música é romântica e a fic não foi feita para ser romântica. Encaixar a forma como ela estava vendo Potter naquele momento com as dúvidas que ela tinha sobre Malfoy foi o meu trabalho quanto a música e o objetivo da música nessa fic._

_Não sei se consegui, mas foi bom tentar._

_**Música**__: I Need You To Love Me_

_**Autoria**__: Barlow Girl_


End file.
